Savin' Me
by XXoSaraoXX
Summary: A SeanEmma fanfic. Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Summary**

Emma is the unpopular, nice, virgin, good girl of Degrassi. Sean is the hot, popular, bad boy of Degrassi. So what happens when Emma gets back involved with a boy from the wrong sides of the tracks? She gets herself into more shit and trouble than she ever thought possible, and her world gets turned upside down. Sean leads her down a bad road, but maybe Emma will be the one to save him and her. In this story, Emma is single and Manny does live with her, and Sean has a really bitchy girlfriend named Jen. This story gets progressively darker, as it goes on.

'Secret' never happened. Sean never left Degrassi, and Season 6 hasn't happened yet. So I guess it takes place in Season 5.

Rated M for sex, drugs, cursing, and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. It belongs to The-N and CTV.


	2. It's the Virgin!

**It's the Virgin!**

"Hey Sean, it's the virgin," laughed Jay, pointing to Emma.

"Funny," said Sean sarcastically. He watched her as she bent down to pick up a book that had fallen out of her locker.

"Damn," whispered Jay, as he looked at her ass, while she was bending over. This remark caused Sean to hit him.

Sean and Jay walked outside, over to their cars. There they saw Alex, Towerz, Aaron, and some more of their friends waiting for them. Jay walked over to Alex, and gave her a big kiss on the mouth.

"So guys," said Alex, "the Dot?"

"Fine by me," Jay answered, he then put his arm around Alex, and guided her to his car. Aaron and Towerz got in their cars, and said that they'd meet them there. Sean however, still stood there, watching Emma. She was sitting on the steps of Degrassi, talking to Darcy. Darcy's ride then came, and she waved goodbye to Emma. Noticing that Emma, was sitting all alone, Sean decided to walk over their.

"Hey," he greeted. Sean then took a seat next to Emma, on the steps.

"Hi," she said, smiling. 'What's Sean doing talking to me? He hasn't said a word to me, besides the crude insults, since we had broken up,' she thought.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "I just saw that you were sitting here all alone, and I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home. Spare you the walk."

"I'd like that," Emma answered, smiling again. 'What's Sean doing talking to me?' she wondered. 'He's probably only talking to me because his friends dared him to.'

"So you coming?" he asked, standing up. He then offered his hand to Emma, to help her get up. Knowing that it wasn't a good idea, she still went along with it anyway. At this point though, even she could never predict the outcome of this simple offer, and the impact it would have on hers and his lives.

"Yep," was the only answered she offered. She then took his hand, and by that moment, both of their lives had changed forever.


	3. The Car Ride and Secret Friends

**The Car Ride and Secret Friends**

Emma got into the passenger seat of Sean's car, and Sean got in the driver's seat.

"Thanks," Emma said to Sean, once he started driving.

"No problem," he responded back, his eyes on the road.

"So why did you give me a ride home?" questioned Emma. She was still wondering if it was some dare, from his friends.

This question caught Sean off guard. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to do something nice for you, and I wanted to know if we could be friends again."

Emma was surprised by the sincerity in his voice, so she decided to believe him. "Thank you, and I'd like that," was her response.

"So how come you didn't walk home with Manny today?" Sean asked.

"Oh, she's hanging out with Craig tonight," Emma explained, rolling her eyes.

"So he's back in town?" Sean asked.

"Yep," was her, answer.

"So Jen won't mind that you gave me a ride home?" Emma questioned. She knew that Jen was somewhat of the jealous type.

"Of course not," he answered. "Just as long as she doesn't know," he added with a smirk.

"It's actually better if we didn't tell anyone that we're friends again."

"Oh, so you want to be 'Secret Friends,'" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Sean said, feeling kind of bad about it.

"Fine by me," Emma shrugged. "I see how you don't want any of your 'popular' friends knowing that your friends, with your ex, and the unpopular, school geek."

"Em, it's not that…" Sean tried to explain.

"Seriously Sean, it's fine," she assured him, with a smile.

"Ok, but I am sorry," he apologized.

They continued the rest of the drive in silence. Sean in fact could careless about all of his friends finding about Emma, he was just worried what they'd do to her, they weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. He could only imagine the looks on their faces, if he told them that he'd fallen for Emma "Greenpeace" Nelson all over again.

Sean pulled his car into Emma's driveway so she could get out. She said, "Thanks," to him once again, as she opened the door. Just before she could step out of the car, Sean grabbed her arm.

"Hey Em, do you want to meet me in the ravine tonight, around, 10?" he asked.

"I'd love too," Emma answered.

She then got out of the car, and watched Sean drive away. She skipped into the house, and couldn't wait to tell Manny the good news.

As she pulled open the door to go downstairs, she saw a very disturbing sight.

"EWWW!" she screamed.


	4. Not Such a Good Idea

**Not such a good idea**

"Oh my god," yelled Emma, in shock. She could see Craig and Manny practically going at it on Manny's bed.

"Oh god," yelled Manny, as she struggled to put her shirt back on. Craig quickly pulled on his pants, and his shirt. He waved bye, and crawled out the window. Just as Manny got up to fix her hair, Emma said while shaking her head, "Wow, these things that happen in my basement."

"Ha-ha," laughed Manny. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get some action over your own."

"Yeah right," sighed Emma, as she sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" asked Manny, she knew that by the look on Emma's face it had to be something big.

"Well, Sean gave me a ride home today," Emma started to explain.

"Ok…." Manny said cautiously, while she sat down next to Emma on the bed. "And?"

"He apologized to me for everything. He also asked if we could be friends…." Emma said slowly.

"Friends?" Manny questioned.

"Secret Friends," Emma corrected. "And he said that Jen couldn't know."

"God I hate her, she's such a bitch," whined Manny. "Why do I get that that's not the entire story though?" questioned Manny.

'God Manny knows me too well,' thought Emma.

"Well he asked me to meet him in the ravine tonight, around 10," Emma said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh my GOD!!" screamed Manny.

"Yeah it is, it's just….." Emma started to say.

"Your not sure if he means it and he's just doing it to be an ass," Manny finished.

"Exactly," responded Emma. "And I don't want to get hurt again."

"Well, if you want to know the truth, I don't think it's that good of an idea," said Manny, with a frown.

"Why not?" questioned Emma.

"Well for one, the people that hang out on the ravine aren't exactly the most straight-edge. Two, I don't want to see you get hurt again," Manny explained.

"But what if I don't care about those reasons?" asked Emma.

"It's your choice," Manny shrugged. "So are you gonna meet him tonight?"

"I want too," Emma said. "But will you please, please, cover for me tonight?"

"I guess," said Manny, with a shrug. "But just so you know, I still don't think it's a good idea."


	5. Journal Entry 1

**Journal Entry #1**

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm so very, very confused right now. Sean asks me to the ravine, Manny says don't go, Sean has mean friends, Grrr… Life sucks. It also sucks, how I'm not even sure if he likes me that way. To go, or not to go? That is the question. Guys suck._

_Ravine or no Ravine? Sean or no Sean?_

_My heart says to go the ravine to meet Sean. My brain says that the ravine has bad people, and not to go. It also says that you can end up getting your heart broken, again. My hormones say that they want to jump Sean's bones._

_Boys suck._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

_P.S. I HATE BOYS!!!_

_P.S.S Sean is hot._

_P.S.S.S I'm still confused._


	6. The Ravine

**The Ravine**

Around 9 o'clock Emma made her decision. This was after, her family had dinner, and she took a shower, and did all her homework. She decided to go. Manny promised that she would cover for her while she was gone.

Emma quietly crawled through the window, waving goodbye to Manny.

"Don't do anything, that I wouldn't do," Manny called to her, with a wink.

Emma slowly started walking to the ravine, wrapping her jean jacket tightly around her.

'Come on, what's the worst that can happen?' she thought to herself. She tried not to think of all the horrible outcomes that could happen, and hopefully it wasn't some set-up. She heard loud music coming from the woods, as she approached the Ravine. She saw people making out, and others heading to the vans, to hook-up. A couple of people were passed out on the ground, and quite a lot were dancing. Others were sitting down on lawn chairs, and picnic tables, to drugged and wasted to get up. She looked around and saw Jay, and some girl flirting. It was obvious that they were both wasted. Jay took the girl's hand, and he led her off to some van.

'Poor Alex,' Emma thought. She looked around again, and saw some kids sitting on a picnic table, snorting what looked like cocaine. 'Yuck,' Emma thought to herself. She felt totally out of place there and was about to turn around and head home, when she saw Sean, and some skank flirting. He was sitting on a picnic table, holding a beer. He was obviously not yet wasted. The girl had her hands all over him. Deciding that this defiantly wasn't the place for her to be, she turned around. Sean saw her do this, and quickly jogged after her, and pulled her around so she was facing him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. "I hope you weren't about to stand me up."

"No," Emma said quietly. "I just felt like I should go, I mean your obviously busy." She pointed over to the girl Sean had just been with.

"Amy?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah right…"

Emma still stood there, feeling like the black sheep of the ravine.

"Well are you coming?" Sean questioned, holding his hand out for her.

She took it, and followed him back to the table. He went over to the cooler, and pulled a beer out.

"Want one?" he asked.

"No thanks," Emma answered. "I don't drink."

Sean looked shocked. "Really? You sure?"

"Well I guess maybe one would be alright." she answered timidly. 'Emma Nelson drinking beer, this is new,' Emma thought.

"Cool," shrugged Sean, and he handed her a beer. He then got one for himself.

"So, this is what the ravine is like?" Emma asked, glancing over at the teenagers snorting coke.

"Yep," laughed Sean.

"So do you usually do drugs?" Emma asked, randomly.

"Why do you care?" he questioned, eyes narrowed.

"I don't. I'm just wondering," said Emma, with a smile.

"Ok…." he said, eyes still narrowed.

"I also notice that you aren't wasted tonight," she pointed out.

"Trust me, school and a hangover don't mix," he said with a laugh.

"I bet," she giggled. She looked around again and, found herself asking, "So where's Jen?"

"At her house," he answered. "Why?" he questioned with a small smile.

"No reason. I'd just thought that she'd be here," Emma responded.

"Nope. Jen tries to stay clear of the ravine," Sean explained. "Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry about all the crap Jen's said to you."

Emma just looked at him, so he continued.

"I see you get pushed around, and made fun of all the time. You've had to go threw some major shit," he explained, with a frown on his face. "And I just want say that I'm sorry about it."

Emma just looked at him again and said, "Why are you sorry?"

"Well I could have stopped it," he said.

"It's not your fault," she told him. "Besides I don't care what they think."

"You really don't care what other people think of you?" he asked.

"No," she answered simply.

Sean looked impressed and said, "You're pretty cool Nelson."

This made Emma smile, and then she thanked him.

"So, what it's there?" she asked, pointing to a van, where two people were entering it.

"It's for hooking up," Sean answered, taking a swig of his beer.

"Have you been in there?" Emma asked.

This question caught Sean off guard, so he shot back, "Is that any of your business?"

"I was just curious," shrugged Emma, with a smile. "And judging by the look on your face, I'd say you have."

"A look on my face doesn't answer anything," he laughed.

"Yeah, but your reputation does," responded Emma, looking at him.

"Really?" Sean questioned, taking another sip of beer. "What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you're a serial cheater, you drink and do drugs, and you're into some pretty bad stuff," she answered.

"And what if I told you all those things were true?" he asked.

"Than I'd say, bad karma for you then," she said, with a smile on her face. "But there all just lies right?"

He really didn't know how to answer this question, so he just shrugged, and said, "Sure Em."

"So do you cheat on your girlfriend?" Emma asked point blank.

"What I do is none of your business," Sean responded.

"More like who you do," Emma murmured.

"What was that?" Sean questioned, while smiling. He looked over at Emma, who was giggling.

"Let's here more about your sex life Emma," Sean retorted.

Emma really didn't know what to say, since it embarrassed her, so she just decided to be honest.

"Even if I had a sex life to tell you about, I wouldn't," Emma shrugged.

"You're a virgin," Sean said.

"I'm a virgin," Emma repeated.

"Wow. Jay and I are just joking around, when we call you one. I always thought you had sex with Chris, or Peter," Sean responded.

"Nope," Emma said.

"Good, I hate Peter," Sean said, with a pissed off look.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"He's such an ass," Sean answered. "Plus, he seemed like a total dick to you, while you two were going out."

Emma nodded in agreement. Peter wasn't exactly the nicest person too her.

They both sat in silence for a second, and saw a stoned guy stumbling too them, he had a joint in his hand.

"Want a puff?" he asked Emma. "Or you and I can go and….." he then pointed to a van.

Emma looked half freaked out, half amused.

"Get out of here asshole," Sean told the guy, and pushed him back. The guy got the hint, and left.

"Sorry about that," Sean apologized. "The Ravine has a lot of crazy ass people."

"And there's the craziest of them all," Emma giggled, pointing to Jay, who was getting out of a van, with a girl. Jay started walking too them, after he kissed the girl goodbye.

"Sean, why the fuck is Greenpeace with you?" asked Jay.

"I do have a name," pointed out Emma.

Jay ignored her, and continued, "Jen will be pissed if she find out."

"Find out what?" asked Sean. "Emma and I are just talking."

"Talking, yeah right. I don't think Jen will see it as "Just Talking" though," answered Jay.

"Whatever, Jay. You won't tell, right?" questioned Sean, nervously.

"Of course I won't tell. I'm not that stupid," laughed Jay.

"Hey, what time is it?" Emma asked Sean. He looked at the time on his cell phone, and replied, "1:30. Why?"

"Crap, I've gotta go," Emma said, sliding off the table and standing up.

"Pass your bedtime, Greenpeace," smirked Jay.

"Shut up. I promised Manny I'd be home by 12," Emma replied. "Bye Sean."

She started walking, when Sean called her back.

She turned around to face him, and he asked, "Do you plan on walking?"

"Well yeah," Emma answered. "My house isn't far."

"That's not exactly the safest thing to do," he told her. "Come on I'm driving you." To Emma's delight, he grabbed her hand, and led her to his car. Little did they know, Jen's friend, Ally, was watching them.

They both got in, and he drove her home. During the entire drive home, both were silent, but as they pulled up to Emma's house, Emma said, "Thanks, I had a really great time tonight."

Instead of answering her back, Sean leaned in and kissed her. At first she hesitated and pulled away, but then she slowly leaned in and kissed back, and the kiss became much more passionate. Sean stuck his tongue in her mouth, and teased it with hers. Emma knew it was wrong, she knew he had a girlfriend, she knew that she shouldn't even be in the car with him, she knew that she shouldn't have gone to the ravine, but at this moment she didn't really care about any of those things.

When they finally pulled away, Emma was smiling, and Sean said, "See you tomorrow."

Emma was so happy, that she practically skipped into the house. As she crept around the house, and through the window, she saw Manny waiting for her in the middle of their bedroom. She looked pissed.


	7. Did You Kiss Back?

**Did you Kiss Back?**

"Manny, hi," Emma said nervously.

Manny was just standing there, with her arms crossed. She looked livid.

"Where the hell were you," Manny asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're an hour and a half late."

"Listen, Manny I'm sorry," Emma started to apologize. "Did Mom or Snake ask you where I was?"

"No, when your mom came down here asking for you, I told her you were taking a shower," explained Manny. "You really worried me Em."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Uh, let's see," Manny started to explain. "You sneak out of your house, go to the ravine, meet Sean there, and come home an hour and a half later than you told me you would. My question is what took so long?"

"Sean and I were just talking," Emma answered.

"Just talking, right," giggled Manny. "So you're saying that nothing happened?"

"Well he drove me home, and he kissed me," Emma explained.

"He kissed you?" Manny interjected.

"Yes, Manny. Is that such a surprise?" Emma asked.

"Well did you kiss back?" Manny questioned.

"Yeah," Emma replied nervously.

"And that's all that happened?" Manny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah," Emma repeated, going over to the dresser and pulling out her pajama pants.

"Interesting," responded Manny.

"What's interesting?" Emma questioned, as she was pulling on her pajama pants.

"Well it's just that knowing Sean's rep, I thought that something more would have happened," Manny explained, while pulling back the covers on her bed.

"Well nothing did happen," defended Emma.

"For now," Manny murmured. Fortunately Emma didn't here this.

While Manny got into her bed, Emma went over and turned off the lights. Emma, then went over to her bed, and snuggled under the covers.

"Hey Em," Manny said, looking over in the dark at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked, trying to go to sleep.

"You do know that Sean has a girlfriend right?" Manny said. "I mean sure she's a total bitch, but still…."

This comment caused Emma to feel totally ashamed of her self. All the pity she had for Alex, because Jay was cheating on her, now went to Jen. Sure she didn't like Jen, but she felt really bad about kissing her boyfriend. 'All that happened was a kiss,' she assured her self. 'And that's all that's going to happen.'

But lying there in the dark, a sleeping Manny on the bed next to her, she realized that she took part in helping Sean cheat. 'What the hell is going on with me?' she thought to herself.

**A short chapter, but plenty of drama, (and sex, lol) to come.**


	8. One Cold Wakeup, and A Walk to School

**One Cold Wake-up, and a Walk to School**

"EM, WAKE UP!!!" Manny yelled at her, trying to shake her awake.

Emma turned over on her stomach, and put the pillow over her head trying to ignore Manny's scream. 'It's too early,' Emma thought to herself.

When Manny realized her shaking and yelling weren't working, she grabbed her water bottle from the nightstand. She then went to the bathroom to fill it up. She walked back into the room, and unscrewed the cap quietly. Manny then poured the contents of the water bottle, all over Emma.

Emma immediately jumped out of bed, soaking wet. "OH, GOSH!!! I'M UP, I'M UP!!!" she yelled.

Manny was snickering in the corner, while brushing her hair. Emma walked over to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and closed the door. She turned on the shower faucet, and prayed that Manny hadn't taken all the water like she usually did. Emma ran her hands under the water, and surprisingly it was warm.

"Yeah,' she thought. 'Today must be my lucky day.'

Emma thought about Sean while she was shampooing her hair. She also thought about him while she was conditioning her hair, and rubbing body wash all over her body. She turned off the faucet, and stepped out of the shower, taking the towel and wrapping it around her. Emma quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed, applied her make-up, and met Manny upstairs.

"Good, you finally ready," said Manny, grabbing a pop-tart from the pantry.

"Sorry, sorry. Have Snake and mom already left yet?" Emma asked, picking up her backpack.

"Yep, so it looks like were walking," replied Manny.

Manny picked up her backpack, and both girls slipped out the door, locking it behind them. They started walking to school, and heard loud music behind them. They saw an orange car pull up behind them, and in it was, Jay and Sean.

"Hey Santos, Greenpeace, wanna ride?" Jay asked, rolling down the window.

"Wow, Jay Hogart being nice," exclaimed Manny, sarcastically. "This is new."

While Jay and Manny were arguing, Sean snuck a smile at Emma, who smiled back, and looked down at the ground shyly.

"Shouldn't you be cheating on girls right now?" asked Manny, smirking.

"Should you really be preaching to someone about that?" retorted Jay, smiling. "Kind of makes you a hypocrite."

"Ugh," said an annoyed Manny. "Let's go Emma," Manny told her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her away from the car. "By the way this isn't over Hogart," Manny added, looking back at Jay, and smiling.

**With Jay and Sean**

"Wow, Santos is fucking hot," exclaimed Jay. "Especially when she's mad," he added, with a perverted smile.

"Dude whatever. You have Alex, by the way," Sean reminded him.

"I should invite Santos to the party tonight," Jay said. "Who knows I might get lucky tonight."

"I didn't need to hear that," laughed Sean.

Jay's car then pulled into a parking space, and both boys exited to the car. Jay left, and went off to find Alex. Sean meanwhile spotted Jen talking to her friend Katie. Sean snuck up behind Jen, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey gorgeous," he said to her.

"Hey you," laughed Jen, turning around and kissing Sean on the lips.

"I'll talk to you guys later," giggled Katie, and she left.

"So are you coming to Jay's party tonight?" Sean asked her, while she laced her fingers with his.

"Of course, what time?" she questioned.

Sean replied, "About 11."

"Sounds good, sweetie," responded a smiling Jen, she then leaned over and gave Sean another big kiss on the lips.

**Meanwhile with Manny and Emma**

Manny and Emma had arrived at Degrassi just a few minutes after Sean and Jay did.

"God, spare me," Manny laughed, pointing to Jen and Sean kissing. "I'd just love to tell that bitch that her boyfriend is cheated on her, and guess who with."

"Manny, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," warned Emma, as they passed by Jen and Sean.

"Relax, I won't," Manny assured her. "So you ready for another boring day?"

"Of course," laughed Emma, and her and Manny entered the school together.


	9. English and a Party

**English and a Party**

"I'll see you after class," Manny told Emma, as she entered History.

"Yeah, bye," Emma said. She then made her way to English class. It sucked not having Manny in that class with her. The only person she really talked too in that class was, Liberty. Sean was in that class also, but he was usually to busy talking to Jay, Jen, or some of his other friends.

Emma quickly walked into class, and took her usual seat in the front of the room. She saw Sean walk in holding hands with Jen, Jay behind them. They took their seats in the back of the class.

Emma rolled eyes when she listened to Jen answer another question Mrs. Kwan asked about the book they were reading. Jen so far answered three questions right. 'Curse her 4.0 brain,' thought Emma. Emma's pity feelings for Jen last night had been replaced with the usual dislike feeling.

Emma glanced over at Jen, who was laughing at something Sean had just said. Emma would give anything to be like her. Pretty, popular, a cheerleader, and the biggest cause of envy was of course because Jen was dating Sean.

English passed by slowly, and it was boring as usual. Finally the bell rung and everyone gathered up their stuff quickly to exit the room. Just as Jay, Jen, and Sean were passing Emma, who was still sitting her seat gathering her books, Sean leaned down, and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"Party tonight at, Jay's, be there at 9," he whispered to her.

He quickly stood up, and jogged out the door to catch up with Jen.

Emma exited the room, and went to tell Manny about the invite.

She spotted Manny at her locker, pulling books out of it. "Hey Em," she greeted.

"Hey, so Sean invited me to a party tonight," Emma explained. "Wanna come with?"

"First the ravine, and now this," Manny said, with a suspicious smile. "Anyway, sounds good. What time?" she asked.

"He said to be there around 9," Emma said, with a dreamy look on her face.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Emma, and she couldn't wait to get home, and go to Jay's party tonight.

**Parties bad things will happen. At least that's what happens at Degrassi Kid's parties. More drama, and more Semmaness. **


	10. Journal Entry 2

**Journal Entry #2**

Dear Journal,

Sometimes I think I'm just some pawn in Sean's game, a pawn that he likes to screw around with and mess with. It pisses me off. I mean today he ignored me, but then he invites me to a party. What is this?

It's weird though, no matter how hard I try, I just can't stay away.

**Really short. Sorry. **


	11. Not my Style

**Not My Style**

Spike and Snake were going out that night, and Jack had a babysitter, so it was a perfect time to leave the house.

"So Em," Manny said, as she was looking through her closet to find something to wear. "How did Sean manage to invite you? I mean Jen's up his ass 23 hours a day, she never leaves his side."

"He told me in English," Emma replied, applying mascara.

"Jen's in your English Class," Manny pointed out.

"He told me after she left," Emma responded, getting slightly annoyed. She hated the 3rd-degree from Manny.

"Ok, whatever," said Manny, noticing the tone in Emma's voice. "How about this?" she asked. Manny was holding up a denim mini skirt, and a red halter top.

"They'll look great on you," Emma assured her.

"Now let's find you something to wear," said Manny, shifting through the clothes in the closet. "Oh, here's something," she said excitedly. Manny pulled out a tiny denim skirt, and a baby blue tube top to go with it.

"I don't know Manny," said Emma, eyeing the clothes nervously. "That's not really my style."

"Exactly," exclaimed Manny. "We can make your hair look all pretty too."

"Alright," Emma gave in. "Make me gorgeous."

Manny giggled, and went straight to work. She did Emma's hair in soft curls, and applied her makeup for her.

"Sean is gonna freak out," laughed Manny.

Emma giggled, and grabbed her bag, while Manny was changing into her clothes.

"Alright, let's go," ordered Manny, and she grabbed her purse, and crawled out the window. Emma quickly followed her, and both of them walked to Jay's house, which was about 15 minutes away.

As the girls stood outside Jay's house, they heard music booming. "Ready?" Manny asked.

**So a party, bad (or good, depending on how you look at it,) things are sure to happen. But I promise, unlike most parties held by Degrassi kids, this one will not end in death, alcohol poisioning, or someone losing all of their friends, because they did Ecstacy. At least I don't think so...**


	12. Show Me the Money

**Show Me the Money**

Manny and Emma, pulled open the door, and stepped into a mad house. Kids were dancing in the middle of the living room, and it looked like a sex pit. A couple of kids were already passed out, and laying, on the stairs. Everyone at the party seemed to be drinking. Two boys, and a girl, were passing a joint between them. A lot of people were making out, and the house smelled strongly of ciggerete smoke.

"I'm thirsty," Manny said, heading too the drinks, pulling Emma with her. Emma meanwhile was searching around for Sean. He was the only reason she was here after all.

Manny grabbed a beer, and handed one to Emma, who shook her head and put it back in the cooler.

"Hey Santos, Greenpeace," Jay called, walking over to them, a beer in hand. "I see that you guys came."

"Yeah, we thought we'd swing by for a little bit," giggled Manny, as she sipped her beer.

"Cool, so do you wanna dance?" Jay asked Manny.

"Sure," she answered. Manny put down her beer, and went with Jay to the dance floor, leaving Emma alone.

Emma had stood there for a couple minutes, when a guy came up to her. "Wanna dance?" he asked her.

'He's cute,' she thought. Just as she was about to say yes, she felt an arm around her,

"She can't dance with you. She's with me," Sean told the guy. Sean steered Emma away from the guy, his arm still around her.

"What was that?" Emma asked him.

"What was what?" Sean said.

"Why did you just tell that guy I couldn't dance with him?" demanded Emma.

Sean shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ugh," whined Emma.

"Well I'm glad you came," Sean said, he still had his arm around her shoulder, and it then snaked down to her waist.

"I'm glad I came too," said Emma with a smile.

"Want to dance?" Sean asked Emma.

"I'd like that," Emma responded, still smiling. "But won't Jen get mad?"

"She's not here," Sean assured her. "Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Once again Emma got that feeling. The feeling she had when she knew she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. She felt that way a lot lately.

Emma took Sean's hand, as he led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around him, and his hands slid to her waist. "Show Me the Money" by Pete Pablo started playing.

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock_

Sean pulled Emma closer to him, and she started to grind against him. 'This is new,' Emma thought.

_All over that your cheap blouse aint nothin but swallow in it anyhow  
(Still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one i had and just swapped it out  
(Switch) Kept somethin in the backround, cuz you in love with the song but you in love with the backround  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a playa wanna spend some money  
(Come on) I dont really like spending money  
But you can do what you do and do it well Imma_

Emma turned her back to Sean, and started grinding with him again. She had one hand behind Sean's neck, kind of pushing it down. He had a straight look at the inside of her shirt. Beads of sweat were running down her neck, between her breasts. Sean had his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock_

Sean was surprised and amused by the situation. He had never known Emma to act like this, after all she was Miss Polly Pure at school. But hey things change…..

Sean now pulled Emma around, so she was facing him. She had one hand around his neck, and the other on his chest. Sean's hands, meanwhile were sliding down too her ass.

_(Look good) Look good, empty  
Nothin in um, I'm huntin...I'm huntin  
No Silicone, no lypo, no botox no tummy tuck (No)  
All Natural, let the day spoil when they mami braught her in this world  
Good lookin momma  
That good and hot to death make an athelete lose his breath  
And had to move that ass when you bump south  
You gonna need a couple skirts keep fallin out_

Meanwhile Manny and Jay were dancing also. Manny was acting like a whore, pulling the "stripper move," on Jay, and grinding with him.

Emma and Sean still were dancing. Emma was in the zone now. Sean leaned into kiss Emma, who returned the kiss back. They got into it hot and heavy, teasing their tounges with each other. Thank god everyone was to drunk, to see what was going on between the two of them.

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that; You twerkin that  
You tickin' that; like a clock  
_

The two were practically going at it on the dance floor. Emma had no idea what had gotten into her, she never acted like this. Never.

Sean's hands slid down her ass, and too the inside of her skirt. Before he made it there, she stopped him. "Not yet," she whispered in his ear, breaking the kiss for a second.

_  
Cuz tonight you got me feeling like i wanna take you home  
Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that; You twerkin that  
You tickin' that; like a clock_

The song finally ended, and Sean and Emma were still kissing. He broke the kiss, and whispered, "Come on." He held his hand out to her, and she took it. He lead her through all the crazy drunk people dancing, and up the stairs shutting the door behind them.

**First of all, thanks for the reviews guys!! Second of all, hope you enjoy.**


	13. The Bitch and The Blabber Mouth

**The Bitch and the Blabber Mouth**

Just as Sean and Emma were running up the stairs, holding hands, Jen walked into the party. She saw Jay and Manny having an orgy fest, in the middle of the Dance Floor, so she decided to interrupt for a minute.

"Have you seen Sean?" she asked Jay, once she got over too the pair.

"About 10 minutes ago," Jay shrugged, going back to dancing with Manny.

"Well where did he go?" Jen demanded.

"I'm not sure," Jay shrugged again.

"What help you are," said Jen sarcastically, in a pissed off tone. She stomped off to go look for Sean. On the way she ran into her friend Ally.

"Have you seen Sean?" she asked.

"He's probably partying with little Miss. Nelson," Ally shrugged.

"Excuse me?" questioned Jen.

"I saw them hanging out in the Ravine the other day, and they were all over each other a couple of minutes ago," Ally said. One of the bad, or good things, about Ally is that she's a Blabber-Mouth.

"Nelson, as in Emma Nelson?" questioned Jen, with a laugh. "Little Miss. Pure? Yeah, right, why would Sean hang out with some Tree- Hugger?"

"All I'm saying is, apparently Trees aren't the only things, Emma has been hugging lately," Ally giggled.

Jen looked livid. "Emma Nelson is gonna regret this," said Jen. She was still in a pissed off mood, when she went off to search for Sean.

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!**


	14. The Bedroom

**The Bedroom**

Sean locked the door behind him, once they entered Jay's guest room. Emma was standing in front of the bed, biting her lip. Sean came over and slid his hands around her waist, and kissed her. As the kiss got more passionate, he laid her down on the bed, and they continued kissing fiercely. They rolled over, so Emma was on top, and they continued kissing.

All of the sudden, they heard a crash from downstairs, causing Sean to jerk up. When he sat up, it caused Emma to sit in his lap, straddling him. The two still kissed, and Sean flipped Emma over, so he was on top. He nibbled her bottom lip, and slid a hand up her shirt. It reached inside her bra, and he slid two fingers under the padding. Emma surprising didn't object to when Sean gently started massaging her breast. She let out a soft moan, which even surprised herself. It made Sean smile and he continued doing it, while still kissing her. Emma reached down to the hem of Sean's t-shirt, and pulled it up over his head, and she tossed it onto the floor. She then ran her hands over his muscular chest.

Sean then reached for the bottom of her tube top, and pulled it over her head, throwing it so it joined his shirt on the floor. 'Damn,' he thought, once he got the full view of Emma in her bra.

Sean ran one hand down her back, and the other on the back of her bra, unhooking it. He pulled it off, before Emma even knew what happened. She seem embarrassed about Sean seeing her, and when she tried to cover herself up, Sean pulled her hands away from her breasts.

"Relax. Anyway did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her again, with full force. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, and gently massaged it with hers.

Emma and Sean were completely oblivious about the party, and forgot all about Jen. It wasn't until Sean reached for the button of Emma's skirt, and started to pull it down, that Emma remembered about Jen.

"I can't do this," she said, close to tears, pushing Sean away.

"Why not?" Sean asked, trying to kiss her neck.

"You have a girlfriend," Emma stated, reaching for her bra that was on the floor.

"Oh yeah," Sean said simply. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, at least not to me," Emma pleaded, tears silently forming around her eyes, as she fastened to back of her bra.

"Why not?" Sean gently asked, trying to pulling Emma too him.

"If you say you're sorry, than you think it was just a mistake," Emma explained, sitting on the bed, looking around for her shirt in the dark.

"Well it was a mistake," Sean told her.

Emma finally located her shirt, and slipped it on.

"Emma please come here," Sean begged, pulling on his shirt. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

Emma didn't answer as she pulled on her shoes, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room, sobbing.

**So there ya'll go. I love reviews. wink wink**


	15. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

As Emma ran down the stairs, she tried wiping her eyes, so Manny wouldn't suspect anything. Unfortunately Manny spotted her doing this, and she walked over to her, a concern look on her face.

"Em, sweetie," Manny said soothingly, pulling her friend into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," Emma explained, crying into Manny's shoulder. "Let's just go."

Manny nodded, but too bad Jen decided to wreck their plans. She marched straight up to Emma, and yelled, "What the fuck is going on? Are you hitting on my boyfriend Nelson?"

Manny decided to fight Emma's battles for her this time, something Emma normally hated for her too do. Manny stepped in front of Emma, and screamed at Jen, "Get the hell out of our way! If you have questions, then go ask Sean!"

Manny grabbed Emma's arm, and lead her through the crowd, and out the door, Emma still crying.

Meanwhile Jen saw Sean coming down the stairs, looking very upset.

"Is something going on with you and Emma Nelson?" Jen demanded.

"Where did you hear that?" Sean asked nervously, trying to slip around his girlfriend.

"Ally, said she saw you and Emma at the ravine together!" Jen yelled at him, blocking his way.

"Are you sure Ally wasn't drunk at the time, and she just imagined it," Sean pointed out. "Jen relax. Nothing is going on. Why would I ever be interested in Emma? You're the only girl for me," Sean lied.

"Really?" Jen said with a small smile, still looking a little bit unsure. 'God Jen's an idiot,' he thought.

"Positive," Sean answered simply, still lying. "Let's go." They both went up the stairs, and closed the door behind them. They always had great make-up sex. Sean wondered if make-up sex with Emma would be as good.

**Short chapter. Sorry guys...**


	16. What Are Friends For?

**What are Friends For?**

Once Manny and Emma got home, Emma crawled into her bed sobbing. Manny sat next to her, and laid Emma's head in her lap.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Manny asked soothingly.

"I did something really bad," Emma sobbed into her best friend's lap.

"What's that?" Manny softly questioned.

"I-I-I" she stuttered, to ashamed to say it out loud. "I almost had sex with Sean."

"Almost?" Manny questioned.

"I stopped him before it went too far," Emma explained.

"Well that's good," Manny said, trying to calm Emma down.

"You don't understand Manny!" Emma cried. "Kissing him was one thing, but what we did…"

"But honey, you didn't go through with it," Manny explained, trying to cheer her up. "Why are you so said about it?"

Emma cried even more, and as she tried to explain how she was feeling through her tears.

"I-I-I just feel so guilty," she cried. "He has a girlfriend! I don't act like this. I don't do things like this! "

Emma then got up from the bed, went to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. Manny glanced at the door, and walked over too the bathroom. She heard sobs coming from the other side.

"Em, honey," Manny said gently, from the other side of the door. "Please open the door."

Emma was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She had a tissue in one hand, wiping at the mascara and tears that were rolling down her face. She heard Manny's pleading voice from the other side of the door, and the gentle knocking. Emma then scooted over too the door, without standing up, and reached up and unlocked the door.

Once Manny came into the bathroom, she saw a devastated Emma, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. She honestly didn't know what Emma was so upset about. She hadn't even gone all the way with Sean. Manny had, done much worse things with Craig.

However, being the good friend she was, Manny sat on the ground, next to Emma. Emma buried her head into Manny's shoulder, and cried her eyes out. The girls sat like that for the entire night.

**Meanwhile with Sean**

'Yeah, I feel bad,' he thought, as he lay in his bed, Jen was sleeping soundly next to him. It was about 3 hours after they left from the party, and when he glanced over at the digital clock residing on the nightstand, it read 4: 24.

'But why did she freak out so much?' Sean wondered. He had no idea why she cried so hard, or why she just stopped him. Surprisingly though, Sean felt no remorse for cheating on Jen. In fact, really the only thing he was a little upset by was Emma's crying.

'I'm a guy,' he tried to reason with himself. 'Guys do these types of things. I mean honestly, what guy, is going to pass up free sex. I've cheated before, but why do I feel so bad this time?'

Sean finally rolled over to his side, so his back was facing Jen. He drifted in and out of a restless sleep for the rest of the night, flashes of Emma haunting his dreams.

**Short little chapter. Will Sean and Emma patch things up? Will we ever find out why Emma was so upset? Reviews of any kind are appreciated.**


	17. Privacy

**Privacy**

"Emma!" Spike shouted, coming down the stairs. "Manny! Girls!"

Emma immediately jerked her head up from Manny's shoulder, and shook Manny to wake her up.

"Whazz goin' on?" Manny asked groggily, eyes still shut.

"Wake up, Manny," Emma told her, still shaking her. "We feel asleep in here."

"Oh," Manny said sleepily. "Well I'm goin' back to bed."

Manny stood up shakily, and clumsily walked to her bed, collapsing on it. Emma tried to stifle her laughter, after watching this sight. Emma stood up too, however she didn't go back to bed. Instead she went to brush her teeth, and when she looked in the mirror, she saw a horrible site. Mascara was mixed with dry tears on her cheeks, her eyeliner was smudged, and her hair looked like a rat's nest.

Just as she finished wiping the black smudges off her face, Spike walked down the stairs, appearing in the girls' room. She bypassed a sleeping Manny, and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie, rough night?" Spike asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm aware that I look horrible," Emma said, with a small smile.

"What happened?" Spike questioned, with a curious look. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Emma lied. "I just was tossing and turning all night. I hardly got any sleep."

"Well why don't you just spend today resting," Spike suggested.

"Ok, thanks mom," Emma said, grateful for when Spike finally left the room. Right now Emma needed two things, sleep, and privacy.

**Short chapter! Sorry, guys. It's one of those filler chapters. But I've basically got most of the the story outlined in my head, so I'll be updating a lot.**


	18. Journal Entry 3

**Journal Entry #3**

Dear Journal,

I don't really know how to define last night, or how I feel. For instance, last night I broke down crying, yet today I don't feel anything. It's like I'm numb. I know that I shouldn't even talk to Sean, after what happened. The thing is, it's not actually like we went all the way, so I don't know why I cried so hard. I've seen for myself, all the bad stuff he's done. But even when I don't want to think about him, I can't get him out of my head.


	19. Akward Glances

**Akward Glances**

Emma slept soundly through most of the day. Around 3 o'clock she woke up, and noticed that Manny wasn't there. She felt gross, so she got up, and went over to the bathroom, and took a long shower. She combed the tangles out of her hair, and brushed her teeth. She threw on an old pair of jeans, and t-shirt that said "Save the Whales!" She didn't even bother to put any make-up on.

Emma walked up the stairs, and spotted her mother in the kitchen, holding Jack, feeding him.

"Where's Manny?" Emma asked her mother.

"Out with Craig," her mother replied, going back to feeding Jack. "Sweetie are you alright, is there something wrong?"

Emma ignored the question, and went over to the coat hook, and slipped on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Spike called after her.

"For a walk," Emma answered simply, closing the door behind her.

"Be home by 6," her mother called to her.

Emma passed Craig's house, where Manny and Craig both were. She saw Craig's little sister Angie playing outside, and just as she passed the house, she heard someone call her name.

"Emma!" Angie yelled, causing Emma to spin around.

"Hey Ang," Emma greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"When are you babysitting me again?" Angie questioned excitedly.

"Soon," Emma answered, with a grin noticing how excited Angie was.

"Yay!" Angie cheered.

Emma laughed and said goodbye too the little girl. She continued to walk, and found herself heading torward the direction of The Dot. Once she arrived there, she pulled open the door, and the first thing she saw was Spinner at the counter. She took a seat on one of the bar stools, pulling a menu too her.

"Hey Emma," Spinner greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"Um," Emma said, scanning the menu. "Just a hot chocolate, I guess."

"Coming right up," Spinner responded, turning his back to her, to make it.

Emma then heard a very shrill, annoying laugh behind her. A laugh that could only belong to……Jen.

Emma glanced behind her, and saw Jen, Sean, Jay, and Jen's friend Ally sitting at a table together. It seemed that they were laughing at something Jay had just said.

She whipped around as quickly as she could, hoping that they didn't notice her watching them. Too late. Sean saw her. Jen noticed Sean looking at Emma, and Emma staring back, so she said, "Hey Nelson, take a picture, it'll last longer."

Ally laughed at this remark, Emma however, blushed and quickly turned around.

She then grabbed her hot chocolate, took one last glance at Sean, and left The Dot.


	20. The Voice Behind

**The Voice Behind**

Emma and Manny both awoke around 6 the next morning to get ready for school. Emma quickly rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Manny however, was still in bed. She had her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise that was coming from upstairs.

Emma exited the shower about 20 minutes later, her robe wrapped around her. She started shaking Manny to get her to wake up. After about 5 minutes of doing that, Manny finally gave in, and grudgingly walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

While Manny was in the bathroom, Emma picked out her clothes for school. She decided on jeans, and just a plain blue t-shirt. She quickly put them on, and while Manny was getting dressed, she applied her make-up.

Finally both girls walked up the stairs, and Emma saw her mom in the kitchen, scrambeling around, throwing random things in and out of her purse.

"Morning," she told her mom, once she and Manny had reached the kitchen.

"Hi," her mother greeted. "Snake already left, and I'm running left, so you two can walk to school."

Manny nodded, picking up a granola bar from the pantry, and tossing one to Emma.

Spike quickly grabbed her bag, and picked up Jack. Once she reached the door, she opened it and quickly left.

Emma grabbed her back-pack and swung it around her shoulders, and picked up her jacket. Manny followed suit, and both girls walked to Degrassi.

'The beginning of the longest week ever,' Emma thought to herself, once they walked inside the building.

Manny and Emma split up, and as Emma walked to English, she accidentally bumped into Jay. Her books and papers that she was carrying went everywhere.

"Watch it," he told her, as he watched her trying to scramble around, grabbing all of her stuff.

Emma looked up, and saw Jen, Sean, and Alex standing behind Jay.

"Sorry," Emma apologized quietly.

"Way to be klutzy," Jen laughed.

Jay, Alex, and Jen quickly left. Sean however, stayed behind watching Emma hurry around, trying to pick up all of her crap.

He kneeled down, and started helping her collect her stuff. The two hadn't talked since the night of the party.

Sean handed Emma her history book, but all that came out was a feeble, "Thanks."

Emma quickly spun around, and stood up, and took off, almost running down the hall. Sean just stood there dumbfounded.

The day passed by slowly for Emma. The only interesting thing that happened was her slight awkward encounter with Sean. When school got out, she sat on the steps watching everyone talk to their friends, and wait for their rides. She saw Sean and Jen, talking with Jay. She could have sworn that when Sean looked in her direction, he winked at her.

She finally got up, and headed too the direction of her house. However she didn't go home. She went to the park, and sat on a bench near the fountain. Night had fallen, and Emma still sat there, staring into space. Thinking about Sean, and what had happened between the two. "Hey," she heard a voice behind her.

**Who's the voice behind Emma? Will Sean and Emma make up? Dun-dun-dun.**


	21. A Talk in the Park

**A Talk in the Park**

Emma was unphased by the noise behind her. She recognized the voice, and said, "Hi Sean."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Thinking," she replied simply, still staring straight ahead.

"Oh," he responded. "About what?"

"You, me, what happened between us…." she answered.

"I was wondering when we were going to talk about that," Sean laughed, looking at Emma. "So…?"

"So, I feel really bad," Emma responded. She decided to leave out the part where she spent the entire night in the bathroom with Manny, crying her eyes out. "I mean you have a girlfriend, and…."

"And what?" Sean asked. "Look what Jen doesn't know, won't kill her."

"That's horrible Sean," Emma retorted. "Don't you feel bad?"

"I guess," Sean shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Emma. She was always good at making him feel guilty and shitty. "But what am I supposed to about it? What's done is done."

"You could just stop cheating on her," Emma pointed out, with a smirk.

"Monogamy is over-rated," Sean laughed.

Emma couldn't help but giggle at this remark. "Seriously Sean, cheating is bad."

"Yeah, yeah," Sean said. "But I have a question for you."

"And what's your question?" Emma asked.

"Why did you cry last night?" he asked. "I mean I've heard about people crying after sex, but we barely did anything."

Emma didn't really know how to answer this question, especially since she didn't even know the answer.

"Well I guess…" she started, searching for the right words. "I kind of broke down…"

Sean sat there, listening intently waiting for the rest of her explanation.

He was still silent so she continued. "I mean I felt horrible about it. You had a girl friend and I was basically just your 'Whore'…"

Sean couldn't help but laugh at that. "Emma, trust me you're not a whore. Whores have sex. You don't. At all."

Emma punched him at this remark, and laughed. "Shut-up, I just feel bad about it. I've barley kissed a guy, before the other night."

They sat there for another hour, and they finally decided to leave, when Sean glanced down at his cell phone, and saw that it was 7 o'clock.

"So do you want to get going?" Sean asked, standing up.

"Yeah, sure," Emma answered, standing up next to him.

"Come on, my car's parked over there, I'll drive you home," he said.

Emma nodded, and followed him to his car, and got in the passenger seat.

They both sat in the car, in silence. Finally when Sean had pulled up in the driveway, he said something.

"So, I'll see you later Em," he said, as she unbuckled her seat belt. However instead of getting out of the car, she turned and faced him.

"I'm glad we talked," she told him.

"Me too," he agreed. "I like hanging out with you Emma."

Emma smiled at this, and blushed.

They were face to face when Sean leaned in, and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, which Emma gladly returned. They pulled away a few minutes later, Emma smiling.

"I'll see you later," he said, as she got out of the car. He sped off, as she pulled open the front door.

She thought to herself, _'He has a girlfriend, Emma. A girlfriend, that's not you.'_

**So, there ya'll go. Short chapter, but... Reviews of any kind are appreciated.**


	22. Dinner and an Invite

**Dinner and an Invite**

Once Emma arrived in the kitchen she saw Spike, Snake, Manny, and Jack sitting at the table for dinner.

"Hi," Emma greeted, taking a seat at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright honey," Spike said, passing Emma the pasta dish.

Emma was starving, so she gladly took it, and scooped a big amount on her plate.

"You look awful happy," Snake pointed out, looking at Emma.

"I've just had a good day today," Emma said. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell her parents who she was just with, or what she did with that person.

Spike nodded, and asked Manny, "So how was cheerleading practice today?"

Manny was chewing at the time, and took a minute to swallow her food. "It was alright, were getting ready for nationals."

Snake nodded, and Manny continued, "Yeah. We've got a really good squad this year. Paige, Hazel, Darcy, Jen, Chante..."

"So Emma you're babysitting for Joey in a few days?" Snake asked.

Emma nodded, and then asked, "May I be excused?"

Spike nodded, and Emma quickly cleared her plate, and went downstairs.

She laid down on the bed, and all of her thoughts went too a certain a guy. She had morals, she was a good person, so what made her do the things she did, and act the way she does around Sean. How could one person have this much of an effect on her?

The week passed by quickly for Emma. She got the occasional glance from Sean, but other than that they hadn't talked all week, besides when they met in the park. He was always to busy with his friends, and Jen.

As she got to school on Friday with Manny, she noticed that Sean was for once standing alone, not surrounded by his friends. She told Manny she'd see her later, and walked over to Sean, who was standing by his car, fishing around for something in the trunk.

"Hi," Emma greeted softly.

Sean looked around real quick, to see if he saw anyone he knew, before he answered her. He saw that the coast was clear, so he said, "What's up Em?"

"Nothing really," Emma answered. "Haven't seen you much this week…"

"Sorry, been really busy with school, Jen…" Sean apologized.

Emma nodded. "It's ok."

Just then Sean noticed Jen, and Ally walking too him, so he quickly muttered to Emma, "There's a party tonight. I'll pick you up, outside your house at 10."

Emma nodded, and turned around to see why Sean was talking so fast. She saw that Jen was behind them, so she whispered a quick good bye, and left before Jen got there.

As Jen approached Sean, she asked him, "Emma Nelson?"

She was looking at Emma quickly walking up the stairs, and into the school.

"Uh, yeah," said Sean, quickly trying to make a lie up. "I was asking her for the English notes."

Jen was still suspicious about what happened a week ago, but she decided to ignore it. She didn't think that there was any possible way that Sean would actually like Emma.

She then nodded, and took Sean's hand. Both walked into school together, Ally trailing behind them.

**Uh, oh... Another party. What will happen this time???**


	23. Preparation

**Preparation**

When Emma got home after school, she saw that it was just Manny there. She was sitting on the couch, eating potato chips, and watching Oprah.

"Hey," Emma greeted, throwing down her back-pack.

"Hi," Manny said back, eyes glued to the screen. "You do anything tonight?"

"No," Emma lied. Manny didn't exactly approve of her kind of-friendship-relationship with Sean, so she wasn't going to tell her that she was hanging out with him tonight. "Are you?"

"I'm going out with Craig tonight," Manny answered cheerfully. Emma knew that she was head over heals for the guy. Emma hoped that she would one day feel that way about a guy. Maybe she already does. Even when Manny and Craig had there, "not very monogamous moments," (such as with Jay at the party,) they always came back to each other. "You're welcome to tag along."

"That's ok," Emma responded. "Thanks though."

She always hated being the 3rd wheel. She appreciated their generosity, but it can get a tad boring, when you're sitting around, listening to the two of them making out the entire time.

Emma spent the rest of the night watching television, and helping Manny get ready for her date. She watched Manny leave around 7, and her parents came home right after that.

"Hi honey," her mom greeted, spotting her on the couch.

"Hey," Emma said back.

"Got any plans tonight?" Snake asked from the kitchen.

"No," Emma lied. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell her parents about Sean. "But I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll go to bed."

Spike nodded, and bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

As soon as Emma got down the stairs, she closed the door behind her, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she wrapped a towel around her, and walked out of the bathroom. Since she didn't have the expertise of Manny tonight, she'd have to rely on herself. She went over to Manny's closet, and sorted through it. She found a short denim mini, and a light pink halter top.

'This will do,' Emma thought to herself.

She fixed her hair, and applied her makeup. She then slid on a pair of black flip flops. She went too look at herself in the mirror, and spun around to get the full effect.

'Not bad,' Emma thought. 'Especially without Manny. Not something I'd normally wear though.'

Emma glanced at the clock, and saw that it read 9:45. Emma quickly pulled the covers up on her bed. She slid 2 pillows underneath the blanket, so it looked like someone was sleeping. She grabbed her purse, and then went over and turned off the light.

Emma then opened up the window, and crawled out of it, just like she had many times before.

Emma walked through the grass in her front yard, and over to the street, careful to stay out of the view from the window in her house. Just then Sean's car pulled up, and Emma quickly hopped in.

"Hey," she greeted, buckling her seat belt.

"Hey," said Sean.

"So where are we going?" Emma asked.

"You'll see," was Sean's only answer. With that he quickly pulled the car in drive, and they sped off down the road.

**Reviews are appreciated. More partying, because that's what Sean and Jay like to do. LoL.**


End file.
